Betrayal Is Hurting but Cannot be Avoided
by YLCourt
Summary: A semi-AU fanfiction... Main character-Jade Hamasaki (JH), Japanese witch sent by Albus Dumbledore's best friend in Asia to teach Defense Against Dark Arts (DADA)to students in Hogwarts. She is also the newest member of the Order of the Phoenix (OoP)... .
1. Prologue

_**Summary:** Main character is Jade Hamasaki (JH), Japanese witch sent by Albus Dumbledore's best friend in Asia to teach Defense Against Dark Arts (DADA) to students in Hogwarts. She is also the newest member of Order of the Phoenix (OoP) who saved Sirius Black from the veil in the mysterious arc._

_Gonna form a love triangle relationship between Sirius Black (SB) and Severus Snape (SS) with another guy loving her in secret... Another triangle relationship would be Hermione Granger (HG), Ron Weasley (RW) and Draco Malfoy (DM)... Another pair would be Harry Potter (HP) / Ginny Weasley (GW)…_

**Prologue**

"Oyagi-san! Don't force me to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to teach!" A high-pitched but sweet voice came out of pouted lips from a lady who wore a white tube and a dark blue knee-length-skirt on her body and using her blue-green eyes to stare at an old man in front of her. The old man at one look does not look old given his muscular form but wrinkles on his forehead gave his age away.

"Even if I do not teach, I can still stay in London and help out with OoP to kill Voldemort and save my distant cousin right? Then why would you force me then?" She creased her eyebrow, eyes sending questioning glares at her mentor's grey ones. A puff of smoke was blown by this man out of his cigarette as he thought hard of how to explain to her his bet with his best friend just days ago.

If Jade Hamasaki knows that she had to do this because of a bet between Albus Dumbledore and Toshiba Kaede, she would surely blow her temper at him. From young, she had been entrusted to his care by her parents after their death at the hands of a dark wizard from England, Tom Riddle a.k.a Lord Voldemort.

In her, there are two personalities… One has a hot temper which can really blow people away from her shrilly scream at their ears and another emotionless female who rarely shows off her emotions to other people. These two personalities will come out in different settings. The first is when she is with people that she knows and is close to while the other would come out whenever she is with strangers…

But she also has a deep pool of potential in magic. She can even perform wandless magic from baby!

But Toshiba does not want her to learn how to control it thoroughly to stop other people from wanting to attack her. So he taught her wand magic, and she mastered all magic easily in a short span of three years. More amazingly is that at the age of just seven, she finished her education in magic – a prodigy in magical abilities…

Then, she entered a muggle high school in Japan, learning muggle subjects like science and mathematics, having the qualities in becoming a doctor. Talented in magic, she also has a higher IQ then most normal muggles, getting a PhD in medical science at just the age of 25 while studying abroad in London...

And for the next 10 years, she worked as a doctor in Japan's top hospital, rejecting multiple invitations to teach university students for even an hour. And Toshiba knew of her fear for teaching but also made a silly bet with his best friend regarding this… So how can he explain to her?

"Jade… impart your magical skills to youngsters this day… if not what can you do there? Do nothing? You must be boring to do that all day… ya know"

"No!!!!!!!!! I have rejected so many proposals in teaching so how can I snap this streak out of me?" Jade Hamasaki growled sharply, shooting Toshiba's hands up to his ears and he recklessly blurted out the truth.

"I made a bet with Albus to let you teach DADA to his school's students if I lose to him in drinking white wine!" His grey eyes widened shakily as he looked into the cold green eyes of Jade… she can change her eye's colors in regard to her feelings at a point in time…

Her clenched fist trembled, her red lips sucking in a breath deeply as her green eyes closed sharply, finally erupting like a burst volcano. "How could you have bet on this?" She screamed in a shrilly voice, folding her arms in haste, pacing the grassland irritatingly….

Toshiba remained silent as he watched her walking round the floor hurriedly, his mind getting dizzier and dizzier with every step she took. Jade turned her head towards Toshiba, her voice decreasing its volume to her normal one, but high-pitched voice still on…

She stared straight into his eyes and then continued pacing round him, eyes returning to its blue-green shade and glancing at him once in a while. Toshiba knew her punishment for his silly bet is this… but this is really confusing to him literally!!!

"What is the first thing I would need to do for OoP?" She questioned, finally stopping on her track, her arms placed on her mentor's shoulder as he rubbed his eye temples.

"Perform the Soul Spell needed to bring up a soul stuck in the arc veil… that is your specialty right?" He smiled brightly at her, anticipating a unique reaction from someone invisible to the eye... And it did indeed…

A man in his dark blue tank top and blue-green jeans with a hole in the knee area appeared out of thin air, looking at his father shockingly. "Dad, do you mean that I have to go with her? To bring back the soul's body? If not how would a soul get stuck there?"

"When will we do this spell?" The two of them exclaimed together, staring straight at Toshiba-san who nodded his head calmly, different from his normal look. He rolled his eyes and answered their question.

"Let's go to London first and Albus will tell you two the details…" He clapped his hand, pulling out his wand and muttering words of a Teleportation spell. A bright light surrounded the three of them, whisking them away…

* * *

A long blonde haired lady coupled with a grey-haired and another dark brown hair man appeared out of thin air, bright light dissipating from the trio. The lady and the younger man looked around their surroundings, taking in the view of a dark, overgrown garden in front of them.

The lady's eyes lit up, "Isn't this the Shrieking Shack in Britain's Hogsmeade?" She asked as the younger man before her looked at his father questioningly. "We are going to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry through this haunted house?"

The blue-green eyes of the lady slowly turned to a dark aura of blue color, her voice mellow and expressionless, "This house's secret has been broken out to the prophesized boy and his friends right, Toshiba-san?" She started to go forward towards the dilapidated hut without waiting for any signal from the old man behind her.

"Kahiko… Jade is cleverer than you…" Toshiba Kaede laughed softly, following her footsteps, "And please do not be afraid of that house that is full of ghosts…" Toshiba Kahiko's green eyes widened, biting his lips gently, hands shaking and pointing to his father. "How can you guys look down on me?" He ran after his old man, clutching his wand tight in his right hand.

Jade Hamasaki took out her wand slowly, opening the door of the hut and stepping into it, silence greeting her ears with the often soft sound of shrieks coming out from a tunnel behind the staircase.

The trio walked right into the long tunnel slowly, finally reaching a huge crimson colored door. Jade pushed it but it did not budge one bit. Slowly, she walked back a few steps. And before Toshiba Kaede could stop her, she blasted open the door with a blasting curse.

Seeing down at the floor, a dust-colored cat greeted her sight. It meowed loudly and a nasty looking man appeared from behind a corner of the wall, he looking at the trio in interest.

Toshiba spit out a mushroom cloud annoyingly, rising up his magical aura to lure his best friend to meet them. The nasty-looking man snarled rudely at Jade, "How can you destroy the door? You want to compensate?"

Jade's dark blue eyes took a glance at him quickly, her head tilting up but not saying any thing.

The cat stretched out its arms and its claws, preparing to scratch her leg, only to be stopped by a silver-waist length hair old man who stepped from the corner where the nasty man also came from. "Thank you for your help, Oyagi-san." Jade's cold mellow voice came out of her mouth, she folding her arms and looking at him curiously.

Toshiba hit her shoulder with his wand, "Don't be rude to the Headmaster of this school!"

"Okay!" Jade's cold blue eyes turned ablaze blue-green, "Sorry for being rude, Dumbledore-san."

"My greetings to Dumbledore-san." Toshiba Kahiko spoke while bowing down, "I can fix the door, Oyagi-san." He turned to the nasty man, relaxing his grip on his white wand and pointing at the destroyed door, red light coming out of the tip and the splinters of the door healed itself. "There…" He smiled.

"Baka Hiko!" Jade scowled, "My masterpiece fixed by you?"

"Hmm." Toishiba cleared his throat and Jade with his son looked back at him together.

"Albus, my son and disciple want the details in saving little Black…" He fixed a glare at his two companions.

Albus Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled and he laughed, "Let's go to my office to meet someone that you would need." He started to walk to his left.

* * *

Walking to a tower, they climbed up to the second floor spotting a stone gargoyle resting in front of a door. Albus Dumbledore muttered, "Sweet babe." Jade Hamasaki snorted unfemalely and followed him through the door. Toshiba Kaede's eyes rolled around with Toshiba Kahiko covering his mouth to laugh into his palm.

They entered a huge circular room, a lot of funny little things greeting their eyes. Jade's blue-green eyes really sparkled as she dashed to a crimson feathered phoenix with a long golden tail. She raised her hands and stroked the fur of the phoenix with a small smile on her face even as her eyes changed to dark blue…

Toshiba thought, 'They both are comfortable in Fawkes presence.' He removed his eyes from Jade and saw a greasy black shoulder-length hair leaning on a big claw-footed desk, him looking at the beautiful and cheerful picture of Jade with Fawkes.

Wings seem to have sprouted from Jade's back as she chuckled softly at the phoenix closing its ruby eyes and then opening to look at her happily.

A blush formed itself on Kahiko's cheeks, turning his head away from his father at his father's amused gaze at him and then to Jade.

The stranger in the room cleared his throat forcefully, looking at Jade nastily with his beetle-black eyes. Jade snapped herself out of her stupor with Fawkes and huffed out disliking at the stranger. "You have some history with the man that I am going to save? Wah… do not need to look at me with dislike like I do right?"

Severus Snape felt his mind being bridged into by a female as he looked into blue-green eyes of Jade. He shook his head vigorously, staring into her face. "Hmm… so it is just a jealousy feeling against the man ah? But you two did not get her…" Jade snickered.

Toshiba smiled guiltily at Snape whose eyes really turned as cold as ice. "Forgive my disciple… she likes to speak out her mind…"

"Oyagi! I am just saying out the truth wah… right?" Her eyes lit up brightly, walking past Snape and settling herself down on a chair just beside Snape. "And I think I can know more about bringing Sirius Black from the veil right? Since I would be the one performing the Soul spell..." Her eyes widened as Snape caught her neck by force and pulled her up from the chair.

Toshiba and his son widened their eyes at the Potion professor's action but they both knew that this man brought trouble upon himself. The blue-green eyes of Jade turned dark blue immediately as her feet left the ground. She kicked her feet backwards at the chair and slapped Snape's hands that grabbed her neck, grabbing his wrist and turning the flesh clockwise, her other hand slashing Snape's waist.

The wizard groaned in pain as he was brought down onto the floor by full force, Jade jumping away from him, her cold dark blue eyes glaring at him in a freezing kind of feeling... Her hand soothed down her wand, and then her left hand pulled a circular tube from the end of her wand, showing a blink of reflected light. She looked at him expressionlessly, raising the knife high...

Snape's eyes closed in pain, waiting for the blow to come that he thought she would be inflicting upon him...

"Jade!" Kahiko cried out, hugging her from behind. "Stop this... this knife was supposed to be used to save muggles and wizards alike... not killing anyone of them! Understand?!"

"AH!" Jade screamed, her knife dropping onto Snape's stomach, her right hand punching Kahiko's tummy hardly. Falling back onto the chair, she covered her eyes with her left hand. "Jane... you have gone quite too far, you know?" Her voice high then the voice mellowed down quickly, "You know the reason why, sis..."

Dumbledore and Snape looked on shockingly. She is two persons in one body?

"Sigh... Albus, when will her mission to bring back little Black begin?" Toshiba glanced from Dumbledore to Snape who gently rubbed his twisted wrist, wincing in pain. Jade's heart stopped beating temporarily. Then she got up from the chair and stretched her hand to the phoenix called Fawkes, inclining her head towards Snape.

Fawkes flipped its wings without any warning, its feathers glowing a faint pink aura as its ruby eyes glinted in the faint light. Tears threatened to drop down on the floor, but it opened its wings and levitated above Snape's hand from below the elbow. The water droplets landed on the wrist in a fine line, sending a chill down his arm.

Jade touched his wrist and softly turned it anti-clockwise. "Forgive me for your injury, can?" She looked up at Snape as the wizard's heart turned warm unlike normal. He felt that a blush would be uprising on his cheeks from her gaze and so walked past her, "I can't believe the new DADA idiotic teacher knowing white magic this well..." "Oh yeah? White magic is the only magic that can counter dark magic completely wah..." Her shrill voice pierced his ears itchily, her blue-green eyes threatening to burst with anger.

Dumbledore and Toshiba cleared their throat together and Kahiko, Jade and Snape turned their attention to the two elder wizards.

"Don't worry, Professor Hamasaki. We will go to the Department of Mysteries four days later and shall meet at The Leaky Cauldron's entrance. How about it?" Dumbledore spoke calmly, looking at Jade Hamasaki waiting for an answer from her.

Jade only nodded faintly, stars greeting her eyes, knowing that the complicated white magic that she just did to be very tiring to the body but she cannot show her weakness towards this wizard who seems to think low of her. Kahiko's green eyes dimmed considerably, but noticed his crush's tired eyesight. But he also knew her inside her... She has a very stubborn streak in her which is very alike to her own half blood mother.

"Dad, do you think we should go back to Japan now then? Just use an airplane to travel from home here..." He spoke, his fingers touching her palm, sending a warm flow of energy through Jade's main artery. Toshiba felt his son's spiritual energy passing through her body, not feeling any surprise at his son's actions.

"Yar... I suppose we forgot to take our clothes with us... and I suppose Jade would need time to adjust herself to the surroundings here...."He started to walk out of his friend's office, inclining his head to tell his two companions to follow him. Jade and Kahiko both bowed down at the two professors of Hogwarts and followed their mentor and father figure... with a former Headmaster in a portrait to look at the back of Jade fondly...

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore, why do they need me to save Black's soul? And have to do so many days later?" Severus Snape asked, clutching both of his hands on top of his lap and supporting his head on itwhile sitting on a chair.

Dumbledore smiled, the twinkle in his blue eyes shining brighter than ever. "Do you know how a Soul Spell is cast?" He paused, stroking the feather of his pet phoenix Fawkes. "Soul spell is a spell that needs wand and wandless magic to be cast. Saving souls is a very sacred job to be done. She is a Japanese miko as well. She would need the blood of her victim's nemesis or close friend in order to lead her to the underworld to find the victim's soul and bring it back... and so you are chosen... Sev."

He smiled slightly, patting Snape's back, "And during the casting, she would need to tap into your memories in order to prove to the gatekeeper of the underworld... This is more than just magic but religion as well... Can you imagine how sacred she is? So, it would be better if you do not do occlumency when she barges into your memories... "

He stood near the window of his office, rubbing his long beard thoughtfully and Snape also stood up to be beside Dumbledore. On the floor below, Toshiba raised his wand above his head behind his son who is carrying his disciple horizontally as a bright light enveloped the trio in it, disappearing in thin air.

"What is that spell?" Snape exclaimed, him not seeing it being performed at all.

"Their magic is of Japanese origin... You can say that that is a teleportation spell which is a Japan ancient magic... even our magic here cannot stop them from casting those kind of spell in this ground..." He spoke, eyes smiling as well. He paused his glance at the spot where they disappeared, awe filling his eyes. "Sometimes I can say that Kaede is more powerful than me in magic.

"Why would they help us in saving Black and defeating Voldemort?" Snape asked, questions arising in his mind, not knowing their motive for helping them.

"If Voldemort killed your parents in front of your very eyes, how will you avenge for them? As for why they are saving Black, Kaede did not tell me in details... Only that Jade is related to Black as a distant relative... how distant is that? I do not know but Phineas can recognize Jade, right?" He turned his head towards a portrait painting hung on the right side of the wall whose eyes are red and full of memories...

The old man in the painting sighed heavily, closing his eyes and refusing to speak out his mind. Snape and Dumbledore looked at him sleep with different opinions in their minds...

* * *

Jade opened her blue-green eyes and stared at the ceiling of her white room tiredly and sat up from her blue futon, walking slowly down the stairs of their hiraya (Japanese word for bungalow) and stopped at the kitchen, her mind whirling faintly at its back. She took off a cup from the shelves and poured down water and gulped the water down her sore throat.

Memories at Hogwarts then came back into her empty mind and she carried herself to the living room to see her mentor sitting on a sofa in a relaxed way.

"Where is Kahiko?" She looked everywhere for her best friend whom she regarded as her brother as she is an orphan made by the dark lord Voldemort.

"You two's air ticket to London... and two OoP members will be welcoming you two as only they have muggle cars for transportation..." Toshiba Kaede laughed softly, continuing, "Can you imagine that?"

"Nothing is impossible in this world, Oyagi-san!" Jade spoke belatedly. "Things will be very interesting to see what kind of people he or she is for magical people to like muggle things like we do... Wait a second, only Kahiko and I are going? What about you, Oyagi-san?" She asked, a sinking feeling in her stomach as Toshiba's black eyes emitted a kind of sadness in it.

"It would be better to let you two live alone to adjust how to live in comfort when I die..." His eyes turned watery and Jade bit her lower lips in contemplation. "When will you die, Toshiba-sama?" Her shrill voice's quality trembled obviously, "Don't wish for your own death!" She cried out and embraced her mentor suddenly.

"We need to leave by tomorrow, right? Will you send us to the airport?" She spoke into his shoulder but he did not reply, just removing himself from her and patted her long blonde hair fondly. "I will try to make it a promise to you..."

"Nani?" Jade exclaimed, realization hitting her head hard.

"I am back." A dark brown hair wizard Kahiko opened the hiraya's door, his hands carrying bags of food. "Let me cook tonight's dinner, okay?" He asked with his light brown eyes a little watery, as if tears would be dropping down at any time. Toshiba nodded his head then took a step away from them and trudged to his room.

'He knows about the depressing thing that will happen to Toshiba-sama? We need time to accept this truth? Okay... I have never put my real feelings in front of me even in this form. Being strong is all this, am I right, Jane?' Jade thought, asking her other half and a mellow voice answered her question, "Right... A weakness is by thinking of gathering sympathy votes by being sad to let people treat you better? Haha, what a hypocrite thing to do...'

Jade nodded her head subconsciously, meeting the worried gaze of Kahiko on her. He put his arm around her shoulder, tightening his embrace on her, "Get ready for anything..."

"You too, Kahiko. He is after all your dad, not mine to love...right?" Without any warning, warm tears formed in her blue-green eyes in just seconds, a small sob escaping her lips and she covered them with her hand, turning away from Kahiko and dashing up the stairs to her room.

She shut her room door closely, more tears wrecking her whole body, trying to stop her screams from coming out. She remembered the day her parents died that this Toshiba-sama protected with his life, even with the prescence of Voldemort himself who has so powerful dark magic that it destroyed everything in its path, not even giving her back her parent's corpses... and even scarring her present mentor's back flesh permanently.

Therefore, she treats Kahiko as her blood-related brother even if they have no blood relations at all and his father as her own father and savior too. Respect and love can both be described when asked of her feelings towards Toshiba Kaede; this supposed to be the most powerful wizard in this world together with Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

The three of them ate their last dinner together in comfortable ambience, talking cheerfully to each other, throwing away any sad thoughts to the back of their minds.

And they chatted till late then an awkward feeling haunted the two younger magical people's stomachs while the old wizard took out his dragon quill and wrote his last words on a black parchment with white ink and placed his wand before him.

Writing the last word, all strength seemed to leave him gradually, forcing his mind into a total empty shell, flashbacks of his whole life before his very eyes... that his pretty wife died under the hands of a local dark wizard as she tried hard to protect her own village of folks... his son being sucked into a deep trench of agony over his mother's death... his two close friends dieing under the hands of a berserk Voldemort and then meeting Albus Dumbledore in his quest in defeating the dark lord...

The days of him teaching Jade magic and seeing her grow up to be a matured but hot-tempered and sometimes emotionless lady doctor who healed the psychological injuries of his son made him fully proud of her... and finally, his last meeting with Albus that he knew would be the last indeed...

Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to be taken away to the Underground world, a warm smile being left on his face even in the face of death...

**TBC...**

_Okay, what did you feel in the beginning of this fic? That this would be a fic full of comedy right? But it got more and more angst as time passed... with a death finally in this fic..._

_Please read and review..._


	2. Chapter 1

_Summary: Main character is Jade Hamasaki (JH), Japanese witch sent by Albus Dumbledore's best friend in Asia to teach Defense Against Dark Arts (DADA) to students in Hogwarts. She is also the newest member of Order of the Phoenix (OoP) who saved Sirius Black from the veil in the mysterious arc._

_Gonna form a love triangle relationship between Sirius Black (SB) and Severus Snape (SS) with another guy loving her in secret... Another triangle relationship would be Hermione Granger (HG), Ron Weasley (RW) and Draco Malfoy (DM)... Another pair would be Harry Potter (HP) / Ginny Weasley (GW)…_

_Disclaimer: I forgot to put this out in the Prologue... Sorry... so here I go! Most of the characters belong to Mrs. J.K.Rowling's in her Harry Potter series while the Japanese characters are created by me alone... They belong to my imagination together with their magic history..._

**_Chapter ONE_**

A long blonde haired woman's tears fell down her face in streams as she read the letter of words in her hands...

Dear Jade / Jane,

You are my beloved disciple after your senior Kahiko. And I leaving this soon must be a huge blow to you... But please do not forget that you have a mission that is already decided for you to accomplish in Scotland i.e. save Sirius Black's soul, teach youngsters black magic and defeat the evil lord of dark magic, Lord Voldemort to avenge for your parents and your clan's destruction.

And the wand that I left for you in front of me should be yours as I sealed in a pure power in it that can help you to more easily cast the sacred Soul Spell.

Love Toshiba Kaede.

The letter dropped from her hands and she squatted down, hands covering her face, more tears coming out of her blue-green eyes and someone pulled her up from behind, embracing her tightly. He wore his sleeveless shirt over black pants and his shoulder-length brown hair tied up with a black ribbon.

"Toshiba-sensei... I will do what you wish..." She spoke determinedly, patting the man who hugged her consolingly, "I understand your sorrow in your father's death, Kahiko-kun..." She rubbed away her tears with the back of her hand, "You can go to London in more days to come. Just bury Toshiba-sensei first before you join me... What about it?"

"Are you sure?" Toshiba Kahiko asked, looking into her eyes, noticing a heart-wrenching expression in it.

"Yes!" She cried out loudly, turning away from Kahiko, rubbing the skin under her eyes quickly, walking out of the door and rushing to her own room to pack her belongings in luggages, her hands holding a long white wand rightly.

* * *

A brown haired man whose face is filled with sorrow drove a sports car towards the international airport. A woman also sat behind him in the passenger seat, two luggages sitting by her side, her long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and flew behind her in a black ribbon. Her face seemed to be emotionless but her eyes really emitted a sad expression...

Once the car stopped beside the pavement which leads into the airport, the woman went out of the car, hands carrying the suitcases and her footsteps seemed heavy too as she trudged into the airport.

The driver of the car set his eyes on the woman, bringing up his hand to wave at her sadly but she did not turn back, only kept on walking. The man sighed heavily and started the engine, driving the car away, his heart paining him deeply.

Hearing the soften sound of the car's engine; she stopped in her tracks, wiping her face with the back of her hand which wore a white jade bracelet on it. She took out her passport and passed it to the security guards defending the gate and she boarded the plane to London.

* * *

A plump, redhead woman wearing a T-shirt and long denim dress, redhead man who has a bald patch on his head and a teenager with black untidy hair looked around the scene before them as they walked into the airport. Many people walked past them and the older man among the three looked the most happy to be able to mingle among muggles.

But the woman just scoffed lightly at her husband, as he ogled his eyes out at the sight of beautiful girls and woman passing by him. "Harry, where is the arrival gate?" She asked the teenager, her free hand holding a parchment where a woman's face was printed in black and white on it scowling deep.

Harry's brilliant green eyes could not shake off his depressed state at all, but he pointed to the front of the hallway, where huge glass doors separated the hallway and the arrival hall where travelers collect their bags.

She looked more seriously and long at the picture before rising up her head to look at the gate. Many people started to walk towards a spiraling 'walkway' with lots of travel luggages on it as those people took out their belongings. Most of them have blonde hair and so the woman and her companions looked thoroughly at the crowd, trying to spot the woman that they are about to drive to Charing Cross Road for her go to Leaky Cauldron to stay for three days before their trip to the Department of Mysteries.

Harry Potter wanted to go along with Arthur and Molly Weasley to fetch Jade Hamasaki as he learnt that she would be the one to bring his thought-to-be-dead godfather Sirius Black back from the veil where he fell into.

Just then, a blonde hair in a long ponytail woman entered in front of his eyes and he grabbed the parchment from Molly Weasley's hands, matching every bit of details in the picture in his hands to the woman who wears a frameless spectacle on her pretty face. Her eyes lit up with a spark in it as she sensed magical powers among the people outside looking into the glass.

She took her luggages from the turning 'walkway' and she walked out of the gate, showing her passport to the security guard...

The three wizards waited patiently for the woman that they are supposed to bring and a woman stopped in front of them, her hands stretched out and introduced herself, "I am Jade Hamasaki. Nice to meet you!"

Her green eyes did not have any expression on it, just a sorrowful expression faintly visible in it and she took out her frameless glasses right in front of them, looking into their eyes directly. She wears a black tube on her body, showing off her ample cleavage with a white tube dress complimenting her slim figure nicely.

Arthur Weasley's eyes really lit up and he caught her hand in his, shaking it up and down warmly, not affected by her try in reading his mind for confirmation of their identity. Jade's brow twitched but did not show any anger like she would in normal circumstances as his wife pulled her ear towards herself irritatingly. Molly turned her head away, staring at Jade weirdly.

Harry Potter just bravely used occlumency to prevent her from reading his mind. He started to feel angry at the new DADA professor but he did not retort back just purposely thinking, "I hate people reading my mind. Thank you."

Jade Hamasaki just smiled sadly at Harry Potter, hearing his thoughts clearly in her mind. "You are the prophesized boy right?" She whispered into his ears. Arthur began to lead the way out of the airport, lending Jade a hand in carrying her luggages.

Harry turned to look at Jade emotionlessly, nodding his head robotically. Jade rolled her eyes but looked at the teenager's back just thoughtfully. 'He indeed has the potential in being one of the future seers like Toshiba-sensei... of course wah... He is after all a very distant cousin of Kahiko-kun...'

"What are you thinking? Please follow us..." Molly tracked back a little to pull Jade's arm to catch up with the far away Harry and Arthur...

* * *

Being on the road for about an hour before reaching a road with a big book shop and record shop standing lonely sandwiching a shabby inn, Arthur stopped his Ford Anglia car beside the pavement of the three buildings.

A blonde hair woman with her hair tied in a ponytail with a black sash took out a stick from her dress' pocket her luggages levitating in the air with her whispering hard to hear. She entered the inn, greeted by a bald and toothless man who introduced himself as Tom. She also introduced herself with a cold and mellow voice, wanting a room to stay for four days.

And Tom rushed to his desk and flipped a book full of writings in it, but was stopped by Jade Hamasaki herself, "I would want a room with windows facing the Charing Cross Road. Can?" She turned her whole body around, leaning in a relaxing fashion against a table near the desk.

Tom nodded his head and flipped much more, finally his fingers stopped at an empty box, with room 13 on top of it. "Don't just tell me... lead me there. Please." Jade spoke annoyingly, her voice starting to turn a bit high but she followed the footsteps of Tom anyway. She did not say anything to the three who sent her here at all, just bowing down at them before she went into her room.

Molly scoffed irritatingly, "She is the newest member of OoP but too proud for my liking... Harry, this DADA professor of yours may be even more evil than that DADA professor Umbridge of Hogwarts last year... Lets return to the Number 12 Grimmauld place, okay?"

Harry just nodded but his head looked up at the back of Jade before she disappeared into her room...

* * *

Jade Hamasaki, in her black tube and white dress sank down onto the bed of the room that she was in. The windows just showed noisy scenery of multiple cars driving pass Charing Cross Road and also other wizards and witches walking in the Diagon Alley with a lot of chattering among them. Sunlight also went in the room in rays through the windows as well.

She shut the windows with a flick of her white phoenix wand, shutting the rays from coming in and the room she was in filled itself with darkness...

She lied back on the bed, closing her eyes quickly and then opening up to have her eyes turning blue-green instead of green. "Sis, want to cleanse up first?" She asked inwardly and a voice deep in her replied, "Of course... three days of cleansing if very troublesome, right?"

Jade just whispered inaudibly, "Treat this as just a promise to Toshiba-sensei... Jane..."

She sat up from the bed and opened one of the three luggages, showing a small wooden box with a towel submerged in the clear water in it. She took its transparent top away and just placed it beside the box on the bed. "Accio hakui. Accio hakama." She spoke and two sets of clothes flied to her hands, one a white top while the other a red skirt-like pants respectively... She put them onto the bed on top of each other.

Standing up from the bed, Jade started to take off her clothes, standing naked in front of the wooden box as she took up the towel and rubbed her body with clear water dripping down onto her skin and floor too. The water smelt fragrant to the nose and its surface was light when touched with any rays of light.

Reaching her ankle, she used the towel and draped it onto the fragrant water, washing her face with it before returning the towel to its previous place. And she started to wear the hakui and the hakama before putting the cover back onto the box and she carried with both hands and placed it on the floor near the door against the wall.

Finishing this cleansing ritual of hers, she took out a long white wand from one of her remaining silver luggages and tapped her own head with it, a bright aura of light enveloping her body as she fell onto the bed horizontally straight.

**This cleansing ritual of hers continued for two days... and after each cleansing of her naked body, she would fall into a deep sleep for five hours, each day only eating two meals instead of three.**

**In her third day of stay, Arthur and Molly Weasley drove a man who wore a black long-sleeve shirt with black long pants into the Leaky Cauldron and joined up with Jade. Jade was still sleeping when he arrived and he sat on a chair that he conjured out of nowhere looking at her calm face lovingly and flicked one strand of hair that covered her left eye off her face.**

Her brow twitched and opened her eyes to see a man who tied his brown shoulder-length hair with a black hair band... The man smiled faintly at her, "How do you feel in London these few days, Jade?"

"Fine I had been, Kahiko-kun. So you are here finally. Can you imagine how bored I felt without constant jeering from you?" "Hmm. Otousan is buried underneath our house's basement and elves will be protecting him... And these few days must have been hard on you, I know... So do you want to window shop in Diagon Alley after our save of Sirius?"

Jade just nodded, a bit of relief entering her blue-green eyes as she smiled with happiness in it for the first time in four days ever since her mentor's death in Japan. A unique aura of magical source entered their senses and they broke apart their friendly hug.

Jade walked towards her last luggage which she had not been opening since she reached the inn. She took out two clay bottles and a grey clay bowl out of the luggage and put them in a pure white plastic bag before exiting the room, reaching bar in seconds.

A tall wizard wearing his half-moon glasses with a pair of twinkling blue eye behind it sat on a chair in the bar. He was not wearing robes, just a blue T-shirt and long brown pants. He stroked his long beard and looked around them. "Greetings to you, Dumbledore-san." Jade and Kahiko greeted the old wizard at the same time.

"Where is Kaede?" he asked, his eyes' sparkle disappearing and replaced with sorrow as Jade solemnly spoke about the death of her mentor.

"I am sorry for not knowing this."

"Death is something that happens out of nothing most of the time..." Jade just added, her emotionless green eyes really surprising Dumbledore a bit. On their first meeting, she had a fiery temper but now she seemed to have matured through the days, something that happened very fast for normal muggles. Oh, how could he forget her magic background?

"Okay. Please follow me to the Ministry of Magic Headquarters." He smiled faintly before leading them out of the Leaky Cauldron and reached a broken down red telephone box on a dingy street.

"Dial 62442 and state your names." Dumbledore spoke softly.

Jade first entered the box and dialed the numbers 62442, then a witch's voice entered her ears and she just said, "I am Jade Hamasaki." And the box she was in dropped down like a lift as she saw herself in an enormous hall where quite a number of wizards and witches stood. They turned their head to her and looked through her. What is she wearing?

* * *

Soon two more man joined this weird looking witch and they met each other in the centre of the hall among the others in the hall.

Dumbledore took his robe from the hands of a witch who wore emerald green robes and hair tied in a tight black bun. He wore his robes and cleared his throat, "Allow me to introduce these two guests to you. This witch beside me is also the new Professor for DADA in Hogwarts and she would be helping us in saving Black from the veil and the wizard beside her is a close friend of hers who will help her in casting this rare wandless spell called the Soul Spell.

She is Jade Hamasaki while he is Toshiba Kahiko, coming from one of the few remaining clans of wizards and witches in Japan. Let me now lead us to the Department of Mysteries..." He started to walk towards the end of the hall, leading to a set of golden gates next to a security stand. The group of wizards stopped before a lone wizard who waved his hands for them to go pass him without any questions for them.

To Jade, this seemed to be recognized by the authorities themselves and they entered another small hall with a series of lifts in it. The group parted themselves into two groups and went into one lift with their group members.

The lift which Jade and Kahiko took consisted of 9 wizards and witches namely Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore. The lift only went one storey up and opened its doors to let them into the Department of Mysteries. The group of wizards grouped again and followed Dumbledore to an arch where a veil hung from it.

Harry Potter looked at the veil in a longing state in his brilliant green eyes, he stepped towards the veil, trying to bend down and catch a glimpse of what is beneath the hanging veil. He felt himself being pulled back by a pair of strong arms Kahiko, his words really snapping him out of trying to see down below. "Go too near to it and you will be sucked down by the veil. Trust me." He patted Harry's back consolingly. "And don't try to disrupt this complicated spell.

Jade Hamasaki tied her black sash more tightly round her ponytail, taking out the two bottles from her plastic bag, handing the plastic bag to Kahiko. She also took out two white wands in her hands, handing the shorter one over to Kahiko and grabbing the longer one in her right arm.

"I need the blood of Severus Snape and him drinking this sate from this bottle." Her cold mellow voice really spoke words that surprised Severus Snape. This is what he is need for in this Soul Spell of hers? "And don't use your occlumency if you really want Black back among you... douka."

"What can I do?" He retorted with his dark annoyed voice. And he took the bottle that Kahiko gave him. He opened its cover and gulped it down his throat. This liquid in the bottle really seemed to give off a burning sensation to his throat. Seeing him drinking down the liquid, Kahiko took off a circular cover from the wand that Jade gave to him and revealed a sharp blade which Snape had the chance to see in their first meeting.

Kahiko pulled Snape's hand out and slashed his right wrist open, having a grey clay bowl just below the flow of the blood down onto the floor. Having blood half full in the bowl, Kahiko inclined his head to a middle-aged looking witch and winked at her.

'Heal this wound of his.' He sent this thought over to the witch called Poppy Pomfrey whose eyes really showed shock at this display of magic in him. She rushed to him and conjured bandages for Snape whose beady black eyes really scowled at Kahiko's back.

* * *

Over this time, Jade just stood without any movements in a foot away from the arch, her hands clapping together and staying near her heart, her eyes closed and mouth whispering chants of strange words and the long wand that she held just floated above her head...

Kahiko held the bowl in his hands and tapped her shoulder with her own white wand. Jade's eyes opened suddenly, grabbing the bowl with her left hand and squatted down in lightning speed, mixing the blood with the liquid in the clay bottle on the floor.

In one sweeping motion, she gulped down the red crimson liquid down her throat and screamed out in a shrill high-pitched voice, "Chi ka ra dzu ku!" Then, a bright white light enveloped her body; the sash round her hair broke apart and flew into the hands of Kahiko who stood behind her as her frail-looking body fell onto Kahiko's arms, red liquid flowing down her lips... and the wand atop her floating in a white ray of light...

And Severus Snape felt someone trying to take out his memories; he wanted to block this attempt but remembered Jade's words and ignored this, letting her take out his deep memories...

* * *

Jade felt her soul being drawn into the veil and down dark corridors beside her. She looked at the tags above the door, finally stopping herself in front of a door with the name Sirius Black hanging on top. As she knocked the door, a white pearly figure appeared in front of her, his hands holding a wide white fan which was spread out. "Can I take his soul away?" She bowed down, asking in a low voice and the Japanese language, "Douka."

The spirit flapped his fan, hitting his own chest and thinking thoughtfully, "I need confirmation that you know the person who wants you to save this Mr. Black." He replied in Japanese as well, having his palm out to her. Jade placed her hand on his and closed her eyes as a searing hot pain felt as if ripping her skin apart. The spirit turned his head to its right, seeing pictures of the person's past in front of his very own eyes.

He removed his palm from her and disappeared in a mist of white light.

Jade's palm seemed to be bleeding nonstop but she waited without any groans coming from her lips. The spirit appeared again, his hands clutching the neck of a tall and gaunt-looking man who has good looks. He just looked blankly at her, mind blank as a white paper as well.

"Let's go, dear." The spirit spoke and disappeared in a puff of smoke, together with the man he held. And Jade's lips lifted off a bit at her success in bringing back this distant cousin of hers and she dashed out of the corridors, levitating herself up the veil...

* * *

Kahiko held the shorter white wand tightly in his hands and felt her body trembling faintly and his face broke out into a smile, whispering the words, "Wingardium Leviosa," to himself through his mind too. His head rose up as a white pearly figure appeared out of nowhere, his hands holding the neck of a tall man in it, "Tear a bit off the veil!" The spirit bellowed, sending the spirit in his hands into one of the clay bottles. And its cover automatically stuck itself on the mouth of the bottle.

Harry's eyes really lit up and tears started to flow down from his eyes as he recognized the person that this ghost held.

Jade's eyes slowly opened tiredly, sitting up from her position and Kahiko left her to herself, taking her wand and slashing a long slash on the hanging veil and calling out, "Accio veil." He caught it in his hands and placed it onto the floor...

Jade crawled to the bottle and pulled out the cover of it, muttering more chants inaudibly and a white ray escaped from the bottle, enveloping the veil as the veil shape-shifted itself into a man.

Finally, a tall man with long black hair and a aristocratic look on his face appeared, his breaths being stable but slow and increasing its rhythm slowly. He just laid there unconscious. Harry Potter's eyes really widened in elatedness, falling on top of his godfather's body and laughing with tears in his eyes at the same time.

Jade looked on emotionlessly, her blue-green eyes turning green and a feeling of satisfaction entering her senses but she also felt exhaustion filling over her and she closed her eyes slowly, drifting into a deep slumber and the wand in her hand which is longer than the one in Kahiko's hands really emitted a pure white light out onto Jade's head, then snapping into half and dissolved in the air.

"Otousan." Kahiko muttered, his face really turning moody and tears started to come out of his eyes. Down on his lap, Jade's eyes also flowed down two streams of tears even in her unconscious state.

Dumbledore looked on the scene with moved eyes and cleared his throat as the other members of the OoP smiled at their comrade's revival.

"Let us move out of here first, shall we?" Dumbledore smiled warmly at the others, patting Harry's back for congratulations on his godfather's revival. The group separated into the groups they were before they reached this ninth level of the Headquarters.

* * *

Kahiko carried Jade in his arms, following the rest of the group behind, wishing to have a lone time with his crush... In front, a stern looking witch in her emerald green robes had transfigured Sirius Black's body into his animagus form, a small not enormous black dog that slept peacefully in Harry Potter's arms.

There is no need for any worries over her transfiguration on Black given her status as the Professor of Transfiguration in Hogwarts, her name being Minerva McGonagall...

Reaching the Leaky Cauldron, the OoP members all went back to the Headquarters of the OoP, waiting for Sirius to wake up before thanking Jade Hamasaki for her spell. Entering the guest room, Kahiko placed her on the bed and returned her wand to her side as he brushed her silver bangs from her face.

Yes, her hair was now degenerating from its blonde color to silver color and her body was blowing hot and cold randomly too. He wanted to return to his room but did not wish to see her frail form and so decided to take care of her until she recovers fully from the fatigue caused by this Soul Spell...

* * *

Entering the Number 12 Grimmauld Place, OoP all sighed a breath of relief at success in his save from the veil. His unconscious form lay in his own bedroom. And they would be looking forward to the waking up of this friend of theirs. Not to Severus Snape who felt bouts of dizziness striking his head, 'Why would I be agreeing to this man's survival?' He thought solemnly, fearing the worst had yet to come as his nemesis is now among them.

"A penny for your thoughts?" A person growled as he placed his hands on Snape's shoulders, one of his eyes vivid blue and moving independently.

"None of your business, Moody!" He slapped the hand away and stood up huffily ignoring his dizziness. Then stars greeted his eyes almost immediately and Madam Poppy hit Snape on his head, rendering him unconscious with her wand. "Wingardium Leviosa." She spoke, levitating Snape onto the air and sighed, "This stubborn fella should have known better than this..." She rolled her eyes thoughtfully, "He is still thinking back to the olden times when James was alive and they were fighting for Lily?"

Moody just growlingly gave off a laugh, "But both he and Black lost her to James. Why do they not make up peacefully?"

"Haha, Moody, they were enemies ever since they met already! And Black even nearly made him a werewolf!" A new guy joined their conversation, hair prematurely gray and looks ill and exhausted. The three laughed out and followed the Hogwarts nurse in placing Snape on a bed for him to recover from his severe lost of blood...

* * *

Elsewhere, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood, the 5 members who were still studying in Hogwarts chatted among themselves what they think of their DADA Professor.

Hermione just crossed her fingers in front of her chest, "At first glance she looks really like Umbridge... a cold emotionless person who is a very stern and proud witch... But somehow I can feel some sorrow in her body crying out for more during this complicated spell which I have never seen before..."

"Do you know what the spell she performed is?" Harry asked excitedly, "What did she do to bring up godfather's soul? And I can't fathom why she would be unconscious after the spell..."

"That complicated spell is a Japanese ancient magic called the Soul Spell. It is not just a magic but needing its local religion Shinto so this spell will be more effective and it also tired out a body easily and needs lots of physical strength to uphold... So she would absolutely feel ultimate tiredness wearing her out. Know what I mean?" Luna Lovegood added her own comments to the conversation but Harry, Hermione and Ron do not understand what she was saying.

"I still do not totally get it as I have heard this kind of spell before! Or is it another branch of magic that we are not taught of?" Hermione spoke, and then her mind thought of something which may explain this explanation of Luna.

"Yes. That spell made is an ancient magic from Japan and since we only learnt Modern magic in school, many of us would not know how to cast the spell. I knew of this kind of magic when my father and I went to Japan for vacation. And in Japan, there were three clans of wizard in their world..."

"Stop! Three clans of wizard? I don't get it at all..." Ron cut in Luna's talking, stopping her from continuing and she just smiled at him, understanding the problem in this boy's understanding. "Every country has their own kinds of wizards living there so it is not strange to group the wizards into clans. Let me continue."

She looked at Ron questionably and he just nodded his head, rubbing his chin with his right hand, trying to swallow this theory.

"The clans are almost all half-blood wizards... Professor Hamasaki comes from the Hamasaki clan while Mr. Kahiko comes from the Toshiba clan. These two clans were almost wiped out. But only the third clan that is one affiliated with You-know-who is the only clan still around and I heard that Professor Hamasaki's mother comes from the third clan called Yoshida..."

"Wait... if her mother is affiliated with Voldemort, why would she be joining in OoP in defeating Voldemort?" Hermione voiced out her thinking faster than Harry whose brilliant eyes felt as if spouting out anger as he clenched his fist tightly at his side.

Luna just shook her head, shrugging her shoulders.

Someone rubbed his head gently and Harry spun around to see Dumbledore right behind him. "Professor Dumbledore..."

"Jade's mother and father fell in love in abstract circumstances and they died trying to protect the Hamasaki clan where they all live in seclusion. They are killed by Voldemort as they used up all their strength in wiping most of the Yoshida clan.

Can you imagine a woman needing to kill her own friends and clan members to protect her husband's clan members? And a young girl at just an age of 3 to witness with her very own eyes her parents death and just to ignore the uprising of her enemy?" Dumbledore spoke with a sympathetic voice, her eyes asking Harry this question as well.

Harry's clenched fist released itself and he just nodded, "Professor Hamasaki has the same sad background as me?"

"At least you do not need to see both your parents die before your very eyes when you know clearly what is happening around you..." Luna muttered; her eyes distant as if remembering something.

"But in another point of view... to be able to remember clearly how you parents look, at least you would have some good memories of them and how they would treat you, unlike Harry..." Ginny added her thoughts in as the five of them silently pondered the words that they had discussed among them, realizing that they do pity this Professor for the heartache things she had faced in her life.

Then, slow footsteps from the stairs could be heard clearly by the people in the living room of the Number 12 Grimmauld Place. They looked up and saw Sirius Black standing in the middle of the stairs, his fathomless grey eyes staring straight at the people then stopping his eyes contact with Harry.

**Relief entered his mind as he saw his own godson standing before his very eyes. He thought he had been in killed given the curse hitting him caused by his own cousin and thought he was dead, his mind kept showing him the days of his study in Hogwarts as well as his interaction with many Hogwarts classmates, most of all Snape. And he started to feel guilty of being such a jerk to him together with James since his first meeting with him...**

**Maybe he should be apologizing for the wrong things he had done to Snape... this decision propelled by the series of flashbacks that he saw over and over again in the long time where he was stuck in the veil and drawn to a place like hell...**

Harry widened his eyes once more time since he met his godfather, taking off into a sprint towards the staircase into the open arms of Sirius.

"Godfather..." Harry sobbed into the chest of Sirius; he himself grew taller than the time they fought in Department of Mysteries against the Death Eaters and Sirius rubbed the back of his godson warmly, getting more and more emotional as they embraced each other.

The members of OoP saw this under their very eyes, really feeling happy and elated for Harry and grateful for the newest member of OoP for saving him up... A female's face suddenly entered Sirius' brain as if he had met her before... She has blonde hair tied up in a ponytail with a black sash and green eyes looking at him with a little satisfaction seen in it though otherwise emotional.

He pushed Harry away gently, "How did I come back from the arch then?" He questioned, having an instinct that the female that he saw just now could be the one who brought him back to life. They two stepped down the stairs and proceeded to the bought sofas in the living room to chat some more...

Harry laughed softly, replying, "Godfather, Professor Hamasaki saved you. She would be the new DADA Professor in Hogwarts and also the newest member in OoP!"

"And she comes from Japan! Shock news to you? I also do not know that other places have wizards like us too." Ron spoke excitedly, winking at Sirius playfully, "Think you can thank her alone?" He laughed but was stopped by a hand pressing his mouth... Hermione being the one who smiled awkwardly and explained, "Uncle Black, do not listen to Ron's nonsense... I am sure Harry would also like to accompany you if you two are grateful towards her help."

"Where is she then?" Sirius' eyes lit up, looking around the wizards in this inherited house of his. "She is unconscious and would time to recover all of her lost strength in this Soul Spell cast." Dumbledore chuckled softly, asking, "You would like to see her in the shortest time possible? Wait till she wakes up and come here for our final meeting in the dining room."

"Of course I want to thank her... if not, how could I have revived?" Sirius scowled, knowing that people are thinking that he is taking a liking to this witch now. The only woman whom he knew he had loved was Lily Evan and since he had decided to block his heart so as to remember Lily for the rest of his life.

"Erm, godfather. I think you should also go and thank Professor Snape for donating blood for the succession of this spell..." Harry meekly spoke, fearing the outburst of fury from Sirius. **But he also was shocked this hated professor of his to risk his own life for just a spell... there must be something that makes him treat the other Gryffindors badly... and a little respect for him started to cause him to hate a bit lesser...**

Strangely, Sirius also tried to pick out Snape but could not see him in the crowd below. "Not only to thank him if what you said is true... I would also try to say sorry for my bad and childish treatment of him in the past." He spoke up softly, a bit embarrassed of speaking out his absurd thinking of giving in to this man that he had thought to have hated in his life.

"Don't be so mushy, Black..." A weak voice spoke from above the stairs as a man supported his weak form on the handle of the staircase and his black beady eyes still showed some dislike for Siriusbut withsome relief in it as well. Moody, Remus and Poppy stayed behind him, their face smiling in delight at Sirius' realization of his mistake of treating Snape badly in the past.

Sirius came up from the couch that he was sitting and made his way towards Snape awkwardly, passing the rest a glance at hinting for them to leave them alone.

They caught his hint and murmured all their way down the stairs leading to the basement kitchen. The three wizards behind Snape patted his back with lots of force before following the rest down. Harry wanted to stay back but got pulled away by Ginny who winked at Harry.

Finally, Sirius and Snape faced each other at the foot of the staircase, staring into each others eyes then broke out in laughter.........

_**TBC...**_

_Okay... what is the happening to you? Sigh... no reviews for the first chapter ah.... I am deeply disappointed... PLEASE I BEG YOU... READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Summary: Main character is Jade Hamasaki (JH), Japanese witch sent by Albus Dumbledore's best friend in Asia to teach Defense Against Dark Arts (DADA) to students in Hogwarts. She is also the newest member of Order of the Phoenix (OoP) who saved Sirius Black from the veil in the mysterious arc._

_Gonna form a love triangle relationship between Sirius Black (SB) and Severus Snape (SS) with another guy loving her in secret... Another triangle relationship would be Hermione Granger (HG), Ron Weasley (RW) and Draco Malfoy (DM)... Another pair would be Harry Potter (HP) / Luna Lovegood (LL)._

_Disclaimer: I forgot to put this out in the Prologue... Sorry... so here I go! Most of the characters belong to Mrs. J.K.Rowling's in her Harry Potter series while the Japanese characters are created by me alone... They belong to my imagination together with their magic history..._

**To my reviewers: I am very happy to have two reviewers in this fic at last.**

**And the reason why Jade got such a westernized name is because (spoilers) one of her paternal ancestors came from England itself, a clue can be found in the Prologue, and so for generations this Hamasaki clan has people with westernized name... And the italics, underlines and bold letters are done by me with no mistakes whatsoever... and I did it because I want to highlight different parts of the fic and if everything is in italics, I think people would be unable to differentiate them but I think in the next chapter, I would only make words bold or italic.**

**And why did I also put in some Japanese words? Erm the Japanese words are only spoken by Jade to Kahiko and to the spirit of the underworld in the Soul Spell... And I only wrote Japanese words as I hope that this fic would be unique compared to others... and frankly these Japanese words were only translated by me using an online English-Japanese dictionary. I can't write full Japanese sentences as I only know a few simple Japanese words...**

**This is also an AU fic so forgive me for saying this but I am not strictly following Japanese traditions. Please forgive me as I had said already... 'They belong to my imagination together with their magic history...'**

Without further ado... presenting to you...

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Two men laughed at each other for a while before stopping and then one with long black hair and grey eyes just scoffed off at the greasy hair man, "It would be in their dreams for us to be friends." He stared into the beady eyes of the other man who also nodded his head faintly, muttering, "It would be a miracle if we would be treating each other as friends."

Severus Snape just scowled but was surprised at Sirius Black's next words, "But at least treat each other with respect from now on... how would it be? Snape."

"How..." "Looking back into the past in hell, I would have realized my childish treatment of you over a lady and your accomplishments in school. After all, you are very good in dark magic and potion-making and one of the top students in Hogwarts... right?" He laughed off the blank look on Snape's face at his own words.

"I have always been!!! But you believe I cheated!!!" Snape scowled deeper, turning back to Sirius.

"Then need I say sorry to you?" Sirius joked as he hit Snape's back forcefully. Snape just gave Sirius back a punch on his stomach, looking at Sirius' pain expression emotionlessly, not smiling in delight.

"Hmm... An eye for an eye?"

"Yes... eye for eye."

Sirius stood up straight, beating his own stomach and proceeded down a flight of stairs leading to the kitchen. "Hungry?" Sirius asked but Snape just scowled and walked in an opposite direction from Sirius, proceeding to a room upstairs.

"Just follow me, Snape... Kreacher is not cooking but Molly is..." Sirius deepened his frown at the mention of this elf's name but just glared at Snape. Snape stopped in his track, seeming to contemplate whether to trust this long time nemesis of his. But a growl from his stomach really embarrassed him big-time and Sirius just dashed up the stairs and pulled Snape's hand down the stairs and Snape had no choice but to follow...

* * *

Elsewhere in the kitchen, Harry Potter flung his hands from Ginny's tight grip. A voice behind him spoke, "Do not worry for your godfather, Harry." A light brown, grey hair wizard smiled at Harry, "Their feud should have disappeared by now. They two are very stubborn...but are enlightened by now, I hope..."

"Maybe." Luna just laughed dreamily, munching on a plate of yellow Italian noodles, which appeared in front of her, with force and swallowing it down her throat...

"When will we see Professor Hamasaki again?" Luna spoke again, her protuberant eyes showing off awe at the mention of the name. Dumbledore laughed softly, "She will be in Hogwarts after she wakes up. Kahiko will accompany her.

"They are...?" Hermione asked, noticing that man's delicate actions to the DADA professor after her casting of the spell to be a showing that he cares for her.

"They are tutored in magic by the same Mr. Toshiba who is Kahiko's father same age as me when he died..." A little sadness filled Dumbledore's blue eyes...

Footsteps greeted their ears as two man walked down the stairs, with one seemed to be have been forced by another to come down. The long black haired man acted wanted to be friendly with the greasy long haired man but the latter only hid from the former's touch, looking at the OoP members with a deep scowl on his face.

Touching the kitchen floor, Snape glowered, "Get Black off me now!" But Sirius just stepped away from him and sat on a chair delightfully at the embarrassment of Snape. Snape sent an annoyed glance at Sirius but another sound came out from his stomach and he blushed a bit.

This show from Snape was really rare to happen on him but he just sat down on a chair and grabbed the Italian noodles cooked by Molly Weasley and ate them in seconds. Everyone was surprised beyond belief at his eating speed. He must be hungry after the spell but he did not do anything... only gave his blood for her casting of the spell...

Little did anyone know that by giving a small amount of blood to her in this spell would create a bond between them... And the reason for Snape to feel a bit tired after the casting of the Soul Spell? It is because part of his life energy is given to Jade for her to move around in hell as well as his severe lost of blood....

* * *

Her eyebrows twitched even in her unconscious state as memories of a stranger entered her brain. The painful memories of his beatings from his father as well as his hatred of his mother because of the woman's indifferent attitude towards him in the father's physical abuse plagued her mind and wrecked her rest time after casting the tiring Soul Spell.

She snapped her blue-green eyes open and stayed in her laying position on bed, her arm feeling someone's hair touching her skin. She turned her head to the left and a man in front of her with long brown hair tied into a ponytail and his long bangs touching her skin. She smiled slightly and moved her hand out of his hair, sitting up discretionally and slowly as her palm throbbed with pain.

She looked out of the window of the room and stared into the night sky with a crescent moon hanging brightly up in the sky. Suddenly, the sight of a tall wizard with his hair black and greasy and long to his shoulder appeared before her very eyes before disappearing quickly... ... ...

'Don't tell me that a bond is created between us..." She asked herself in her mind and another voice answered her, 'At least you can do something about this bond to your advantage... He is the spy in Voldemort's camp, do you know?'

She nodded her head softly, not answering in her mind the question given by her other half – her twin sister...

A soft yawn entered her ears and she turned her head to the man in front of her. "Kahiko-kun, I thank you for bringing me back here."

Toshiba Kahiko just smiled at her politely and nodded his head, his palm covering his yawning mouth again. "Thank goodness you are awake... How do you feel anyway? Feeling better?" He asked with worry in his black eyes.

"Ah, Kahiko-kun, you know I will only replenish my lost energy fully in two days time. Just in time when school starts... tomorrow morning, I have to trouble you in companying me to Hogwarts before you leave... and too bad we can't tour Diagon Alley... hmm... so much trouble in defeating Voldemort? Worth it, it is..." She clenched her fist and mouthed her words hatefully, anger evident in her eyes.

But her eyes drooped lower and a yawn escaped her lips. Jade just rubbed her eyes and lay back on the bed. Kahiko raised his eyebrows, "Tired?"

"It is late in night. Goodnight then, Kahiko-kun." Jade just spoke and turned her back to Kahiko, closing her eyes tiredly as drowsiness conquered her mind.

Kahiko just looked at her with affection in his eyes and walked towards the door, closing it softly behind him.

Jade opened her eyes once the door closed and thought, "I know you love me, Kahiko-kun. But I don't... I just treat you as my Oni-san... when can I tell him this without breaking his heart?"

"Maybe we should become god-siblings, not just friends." Jane answered her thoughts, thinking for the good of her other half as they share many awkward moments alone together.

Jade sighed under her breath, pushing this trouble of hers to the back of her mind and decided to continue her sleep. After all, the two of them would be traveling to Hogwarts in Scotland tomorrow. No matter how drained her body is, she cannot miss the day to adapt to the surroundings of her future one-year stay in a magic castle that she cannot adapt to... yet...

Drooping her eyes lower, she finally gave in to her tiredness and drifted off into a deep sleep...

* * *

It was morning and a pair of blue-green eyes opened slowly, pulling herself up from her lying position and touching the cool floor with her feet. She entered the hotel room's bathroom and brushed her teeth and then her face was washed with water from a bronze basin.

Opening the door of the bathroom, she walked towards her luggage and took out a black tube dress, coupled by a white scarf and tied it around her neck. She also pulled out a dark blue belt and let it hang around her slim waist loosely.

With the completion of her dressing up, the door opened and a man with his brown hair tied up with a white band entered the room. His hands held a tray of food as he tugged her arm and settled the both of them down to the bed.

"Kahiko-kun..." Jade Hamasaki whispered; her arm stinging from the touch of her 'god-brother'. 'Jade, you still have not told him about your feelings.' Jade's twin reminded her and Jade's blue green eyes widened, pulling her arm away from Toshiba Kahiko. "Kahiko-kun, forgive me for saying this... but I have no feelings for you... Just the feeling for a sibling and nothing else. And we cannot stay in this relationship for this long... Let us be god-siblings instead."

Kahiko just sat on the bed, his brown eyes wide in shock and sadness. "But I love you, Jade..." He suddenly wrapped his arms around her body for a moment Jade struggled from his embrace. Her hand kept on pushing his chest away from her but his strong arms just held her at close range, not caring at her struggles at all.

Jade struggled more violently, then stopped her actions altogether as Kahiko suddenly placed his lips on hers, forcing her lips open with his tongue and sliding in his tongue into her mouth cavity while his own lips also pressed softly with hers.

Jade opened her eyes without any visible emotions but her heart really raced faster and the stinging sensation of her whole body spread to her lips. Vivid images of a burly man's hold on her body and his hurting intentions entered her mind and her vision darkened a little.

Her blue-green eyes turned total blue and a small shout escaped her lips. "Get off me, damn pervert." As she jerked her head back violently, breaking the kiss away from Kahiko and then flipping her hands on his waist and then turning him over and onto the bed with great force, hugging her seeming frail and slim body around herself with her own arms and then staring at Kahiko with big expressionless eyes only that her clenched fist trembled fiercely.

Then two streams of tears flowed down her left cheek and she turned her whole body round quick, ferociously and sped out of the door with her bare feet.

Kahiko lay on the bed, touching his lips in shock at his own doing. He knows about the fear inside her of loving someone but he still invaded her fear and caused her sorrow and reminded her past of her sad history with the man that she loved.

Kahiko turned his body over and his chest touched the mattress, slamming his fist down onto the bed and repeating his actions... "What have I reminded her of?" He murmured to himself and then flung himself away from the bed and dashed after her.

"Jade!!!" He shouted...

* * *

Jade's arms blocked her vision but she just sped onward, ignoring her knocks or bumps onto strangers but the stinging sensation just stung her memory and skin senses... her vision darkened without any bright light but she still continued her spur of the moment long.

Kahiko rushed out of the room and he finally found the back of Jade running into an alley near Gringotts. "Jade!" He screamed again, running towards her and pulling her arm forcefully towards himself.

Other wizards and witches look on with curiosity in their mind – Who are they and creating such a din in the Diagon Alley?

* * *

Sensing the touch of someone on her skin, Jade let out a shrill scream and just struggled like she did in her hotel room. Someone also called out her name, "Jade... I am Kahiko-kun!"

"No... You are not Calvin are you? Don't come near me anymore... No one will come near me!" Jade just shrieked sharply but then collapsed onto the floor against the alley wall, her green eyes now just devoid of all emotions and body shaking fearfully.

Kahiko stepped closer to her a little a time, his hands outreaching her slowly but she did not move an inch, not even moving a bit when he touched her. Her eyes are still wide open but not reacting to anyone's touch.

Kahiko sighed to himself, taking out his wand and transforming her into a small leaf. Then he tucked her into his shirt pocket. And he walked towards the hotel that they two were staying for the past few days.

Meanwhile, hiding at the far end of the alleyway and at the mouth of the Knockturn Alley, stood a woman in a colourful kimono and her waist has a long piece of stick in between her obi sash and greyish belt. She has long grey hair tied in a red sash that sparkled with glittering star-shaped specks on her forehead too. Her eyes looked at both of them expressionlessly and disappeared in a puff of grey smoke.

* * *

Kahiko put down the leaf from his pocket on a chair and mumbled to himself, his wand pointing at her. A light streamed out from his wand and on the chair sat a young woman who has waist-length blonde hair spread round her back and wearing a black tube dress with her white scarf torn a bit at the sides.

Kahiko sighed once more in the same day and walked to her luggage, packing in her long wand into her luggage.

The woman just sat in the chair motionlessly with a slow rhythm of breathing. Kahiko really did not know what to do but can only wait………

* * *

"Voldemort-san…" A small voice entered the dark grim room, and the speaker wears a grey kimono wrapped with an elaborately designed obi sash and silver belt and the small form of her body stepped into the room…

"What do you have to report?" The high-pitched, shrill voice of the tall man - who stood at the far corner of the room with his hands behind him and facing the small woman with his wide red eyes - spoke unhurriedly and also with no impatience in his pupils.

"The daughter of Johnny Hamasaki and Lillian Yumesaki is going to be a Professor in Hogwarts teaching Defence Against Dark Arts. I found her sure enough in Diagon Alley, screaming and running towards the Knockturn Alley…"

"Crucio." The tall wizard suddenly spoke without any wand in his hand and an intolerable flame of pain went past the small woman and she just knelt down on the floor, clutching her arm in boundless pain and dizziness hitting her head. In her heart she cursed this wizard for torturing her but then at the next instance a second wave of pain now not only hit her arm but also her whole body. The mere dizziness she felt just now could not be compared with this and her mind went blank and fainted immediately.

"Onee-san!" A sweet voice broke the silence of the room and in came a grey haired girl who tied a part of her hair to a ponytail. She bent down in front of Voldemort and kowtowed several times on the floor. "I apologize on the behalf of my elder sis, Voldemort-san. I found something interesting about Jade Hamasaki… she does not let people touch her without screaming loudly as if this tortures her mind…" She babbled, looking into the eyes of the dark wizard.

Voldemort smirked, turning his back onto her and left a sentence behind before he disappears in a puff of smoke, "Need I thank you for this info of yours or should I apologize for my torture of your beloved and incompetent sister?" The other woman prepared herself to answer his question when she saw that he disappeared before their very eyes…

The small woman opened her eyes with difficulty…

"Onee-san!" The woman shouted again but with joy evident in her voice quality, "Are you okay? But why would you want to cover up for that bitch?"

"Imouto! She is after all our dear cousin…"

"Wake up sister! She is the daughter of that betrayal slut named Lillian Yumesaki who destroyed her own clan just to protect that of her cowardice husband… You… sis… how could you…?" The small woman sent two slaps to her sister's cheek and stared coldly at her.

"The war of our two clan's I caused by this dark wizard! And it is none of our fault! You can agree with this heinous guy superficially but you cannot take it for real!!!"

The sister pushed her sister away forcefully, spitting saliva at her sister, "To think I feel pain in your torture done by Voldemort-san… He was right in cruciating you! How can you follow that aunt slut and defend the outrageously betraying Hamasaki clan?"

"You are getting things too far, imouto-chan."

"You as well!" The woman shouted back and stormed out of the room.

The small woman looked at the back of her younger sister and just had two streams of clear tears flowing down her face and dripping onto the floor in small drops. She then buried her face in her palm, sobbing and sniffing depressedly…

* * *

The face of reality took on her senses as her vision brightened to give her a scene of cars speeding down the muggle side of town. Sound of soft footsteps greeted her ears and she turned her head to see a man with shoulder brown hair tied in a ponytail looking at her patiently.

Her memories of her violent reaction caused her to redden her cheeks as she looked away from him and stood up from the chair. Holding the belt resting on her tummy, she plucked it out and stroked it gently up and down while facing out the window away from his face. "I am sorry for treating you like that, Kahiko-kun. But I think we can only be god-siblings and not lovers…"

"Jade-chan… it is I who would need to apologize on my reckless action that remind…"

"No need to say it anymore…. Kahiko-kun. But I will worry for your safety… in my safety in that magic castle…"

"I can read your mind like you can to others and mine too. Therefore, we can become god siblings before we part ways right?" Kahiko spoke gently with a hint of resignation in his pitch.

Jade Hamasaki just glanced at his brown eyes with her blue-green eyes, her own eyes devoid of the ever present brightening spark in it… "Yes I know this fact very well. Oni-san."

"Me too… Imouto-chan. Allow me to peck both your cheeks… can I?" Toshiba Kahiko looked at her more brightening, asking her with his eyes.

Jade's lips widened to give a smile to her oni-san. And Kahiko took the chance to have his lips on her pale smooth skin… in just split second before picking up her luggage and smiling at her for her nodded to leave this hotel for the magic castle where she would be living in for almost a year…

Jade touched her own cheeks tenderly before breaking into a thin smile and following her elder brother out…

* * *

Reaching their parting destination, the two stopped in front of the double oak doors. They did not come from this main entrance the day they first stepped into this castle but through a secret door then. It seemed like ages ago for Jade Hamasaki already. Stopping only for a split second, she just collected her own luggage from his hand and pushed open the door. Just then…

"Weito!" Kahiko suddenly shouted as he stepped only a few distance away from her… "Can I hug you… imouto-chan?"

Jade's blue green eyes widened a little, tears springing up into her eyes socket, but did not take her hand to wipe it away, just looking at him without any obvious emotion or intention. Kahiko saw her tears and wiped it away with his fingers and he just embraced her lightly around her shoulders.

"I will be staying at Leaky Cauldron until the school starts and move on to the Number 12 Grimmauld Place. So goodbye…"

He flipped his body around and took calm steps towards the exit. A searing vision punched its way into her mind as the bleeding image of Toshiba Kahiko stood in front of her very eyes and Voldemort stood in front of her as Kahiko collapsed onto the floor. Jade stood rooted onto the ground, eyes blank and not accepting what is happening at all…

She just gripped her luggage tighter with her right hand and trickles of thin blood dropped onto the ground from her tightly clenched left fist. She continued her motion of pushing the door open and the sight of a large hall with high ceilings lit up by torches and a lot of side doors on its sides greeted her eyes.

Climbing up the stairs onto the second floor, she entered a bland but also wide room. There was a window of the room facing a huge stadium with a Quidditch Pitch in it. She knew what that was but never got interested in looking at the game played even in front of her very eyes.

And out of this consideration, she placed a black curtain covering the window, only allowing the wind to blow it in so to let in wind. She also proceeded to decorate the room to her own liking. She took off the belt wrapping around her waist and pushed it into her open luggage. Taking out her wand, she muttered some words and the luggage became larger and larger to reveal smaller luggages hidden in it.

After some time, the entire design of the room changed from a bland one to a blander one. One could only see the colours of black and white and also a little colour blue on her wall. A bronze basin sat on a broad long table and was filled with water. The fireplace of the room remained the same as before, she not taking any hard work to decorate her room, just putting practical things in her room.

Behind the long table, there also is a closet and when opened, multiple supplies of kimono, hakui and hakama, all in either black or white or brown and no other colours. There are also tube dresses and clothes and jeans of four colours only, few blue but mostly black, white and brown everyday clothes.

There are no books on the closet at all; just parchments lying on the bottom of the closet while the others things are hung neatly in the closet.

But there was another small room that she found about that is just behind the closet in her office and made it to be her bedroom and living room as well. If entered, the look of the room would be like this – black coloured walls and the floor is covered with straw-made tatami mats. On another corner of the room, a smaller closet also stands on the floor and a futon and a mini gas stove is also inside the closet.

A hanging scroll is also hanging down from a side of the walls, depicting a picture of a burning red phoenix…

And Jade sighed in relief at her 'decoration' of the office and her living headquarters as well…

_**TBC …**_

_Author notes: It is about two months since I have updated this story already but I have school and so do not have the amount of inspiration required to continue this story as much as I wanted to… _

_Read and review. Thanks if you and PLEASE if you did not leave a review…_


	4. Chapter 3

_Summary: Main character is Jade Hamasaki (JH), Japanese witch sent by Albus Dumbledore's best friend in Asia to teach Defense Against Dark Arts (DADA) to students in Hogwarts. She is also the newest member of Order of the Phoenix (OoP) who saved Sirius Black from the veil in the mysterious arc._

_Gonna form a love triangle relationship between Sirius Black (SB) and Severus Snape (SS) with another guy loving her in secret... Another triangle relationship would be Hermione Granger (HG), Ron Weasley (RW) and Draco Malfoy (DM)... Another pair would be Harry Potter (HP) / Luna Lovegood (LL)._

_Disclaimer: Most of the characters belong to Mrs. J.K.Rowling's in her Harry Potter series while the Japanese characters are created by me alone... They belong to my imagination together with their magic history..._

_Author notes: I got nothing to say and so..._

**Chapter 3**

"Draco." A blonde woman hugged her only son while muttering the words, with blood flowing down her shoulder and onto a teenage boy's body. She wore a dark green cloak over her crimson red witch robes and soothed her son's back while the teenager just sat on the floor, his grey eyes remaining as blank as a white paper as he remained on the floor in his sitting position.

In another room just near the living room where the mother and son was, is a man whose face is pale and pointed with white hair sipping white wine from his glass. Even as he hated muggles, he could not help but be happy while drinking this liquid brewed by muggles. His wand sat just beside him on a low table as he drank his wine.

'My son will never betray me like his mother is thinking of doing...' He smirked as he gulped down the wine and crashed his glass under his naked hand and blood seeped down the wound...

* * *

The double oak doors opened to reveal a huge room where its ceilings were very high and were brightened up by torches with two marble staircases leading up to the first floor and the Hogwarts students climbed up the staircase that would lead them to the Great Hall. In the past, they would be chatting without any worries or any hesitation but now void aura hang above the students as they silently got into their seats and waited for the start of the feast. 

In the Slytherin table, a tall boy slithered into his seat as he just stared blandly in front of him. Normally he would be looking sideways at the Gryffindor table and smirking at the boy-who-lived and his two friends but he is now just keeping quiet on his seat.

At the grand table at the front of the Hall, the Professors of Hogwarts sat in their chairs, having an air of confidence around them as they surveyed their surroundings. But few people knew that the air of confidence is just a pretence act that they would have to do in order to calm down the reflexes of their students who looked around their surroundings nervously, staring at each peer that they thought would be a suspicious person.

And the Slytherin table is almost empty as a majority of them followed their parents who are loyal to the dark lord and not wanting to allow their children to a place where it is going against their 'master'.

Jade Hamasaki inwardly sighed as she looked around the hall. One long piece of table only had a few people while the other three were filled with nervous looking students. Studying psychology and being familiar with expressions of nervous feelings on people's face, she already felt the insecurity found inside them. However, one unique boy caught her attention who was at the table where it is near empty.

The boy's eyes are grey but then without any expressions in it, only total obedience to an 'order' ordered from far away him. A sense of dark power could be sensed around his body as he just sat on his chair with his face full of emptiness. She could not help but feel sympathy towards him, as if he is being used and manipulated by someone close to him. But then she also felt the curious gazes given to the unique boy by a girl that she had met days ago, a girl with bushy brown hair and wearing her prefect's badge on her robes. And vaguely, another concerned boy in bright red hair staying his eyes' focus on the particular girl.

Her lips lifted in semi-amusement but then two seats to her left, the headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stood up from his chair and stood up straight to be at the front of the stage as he pointed his own wand at his throat, coughing a little to get his students' attention from their state. And the he began to speak, "Welcome back to Hogwarts and let us begin our "Sorting" first!"

A Professor with her black hair tied in a bun and wearing emerald green clothes walked up the font with a chair in her other hand. As the "Sorting" hat in her hand passed through the new Professor with long blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail, it winked at the Professor wearing her white dress robe. Jade Hamasaki just scoffed off the wink and settled into her own thoughts.

'That guy in that table... resistance against the Imperious Curse? Incredible till now... But when will he give in to the threat?' She smiled in secret and waited patiently for the sorting of the first years to finish...

* * *

A 6th Year student prefect walked to her seat but as she passed through her best friend's nemesis, she noticed something wrong with him. He did not even react to her appearance right in front of him. Her footsteps stopped suddenly, but another hand touched her back as her present boyfriend's voice sounded behind her, "Please move in... Harry!" He yelled as a boy in his school robe and having a lightning-bolt scar on his face rushed past the two and sat beside a female who has dirty long blonde and straggly hair to her waist behind her back and having her wand stuck in between her ear and her head. 

Sitting down on her chair, the prefect with brown bushy hair realized that the Slytherin perfect in the other table where it had few students in it is acting unlike his real self. His two 'fledglings' were nowhere to be seen and his smirking face is nowhere to be seen, only deep resistance against something.

After the sorting finished, Albus Dumbledore knew that his students are lesser this year than before as many Slytherins are gone from the school because they withdrew from the school. On the other hand, something unusually had happened – to think that the Malfoy family did not follow the others in withdrawing from school, only continuing to send their 'heir' to Hogwarts to continue his studies.

At the back of his eyes, he could feel the new professor's knowing look on her aura that she is giving out. But he just smiled slightly and began his speech, "It is pleasant that our students are brave in their own ways in fighting the bad power last year and you, either having studied here for at least a year or just joining our school this year, to step into this Hogwarts castle. However, it is still not enough. We not only need courage to face the danger that is awaiting us but also enough strength to protect ourselves. And so this year, there will be a new course in our school curriculum that will take up just some of your time, and not affecting your academic work.

The Professor teaching this subject will also be our new Professor for Defense Against Dark Arts, allow me to introduce her, Professor Jade Hamasaki..." He stopped midway as murmurs could be heard from the students. He would already know that his students would be very surprised at this announcement of his. Even the other professors were shocked at this announcement; they did not get to know from the headmaster about this at all!

The professor for Potions also could not believe his ears. What kind of course would this be? Jade Hamasaki just bent her head slightly down and a smile came over her face, thinking back to a day before this first new day of school started for Hogwarts...

* * *

/She stayed in her small room behind the wall, on the floor as she had just placed her futon in her cupboard and brought out her cooking stove to cook breakfast for herself. But then she heard the fire crackle in the fireplace and so she got out of her sleeping room and stood in front of the fireplace. She wearing her white kimono dress and having her hair tied in two ponytails with dark brown hair band. 

After seconds, a head appeared out of the fireplace, long white hair coming out first then a smiling brightly face appearing out of it wholly. Jade just raised her eyebrows a bit, folding her arms right in front of her and staring at him.

"You expect me to ask for your motive for being here, Professor Dumbledore?" Jade just spoke annoyingly and the old Headmaster of Hogwarts just laughed quietly as he explained, "Pardon me for not informing you of my arrival here earlier." "You do not need to, Sensei must have told you about my sensing skills, right?"

"Hmm. I am thinking of starting a new course for our students this year at this short notice and so I am sorry for not telling you earlier..."

"Hrr!" Jade scoffed, her hand going through her ponytail quickly, "What is it, just say it!" She did not care about being respectful of this elder at all since she was being forced into this position; fearing the day that she is going to face a class of students eager to learn magic from her.

The twinkle that was present in the old Professor's voice died out as he explained himself, "Voldemort's revival is now known to every one, even those who already wanted to lie to themselves about the truth... and so a lot of students might be withdrawing from school out of fear, and those left behind would be very courageous one but they cannot be totally unaware of how to defend themselves..."

"And I thought the subject that I am teaching is of this nature? To help them defend themselves... Oh... I see now... this 'new' course that you are thinking should be a very advanced lesson of defending against advanced and common used Dark Arts right?"

"No... I am thinking of teaching them how to dodge the attacks and you are the only one suitable for this job since you have the ability to fight and dodge, right?"

"And I feel that it is Sensei again who told you about this? Then how did you two communicate?" Jade Hamasaki widened her eyes, waiting to hear surprising news from Dumbledore.

"Your senior did told me this when you were unconscious after the Soul Spell."

"Darn it, Oni-san!" She muttered with a look of mixed happiness and anger on her face. But she just nodded her head, "So you are meaning that this new course would be teaching people a coward way of protecting themselves?" She laughed softly, eyes glancing at him in lightning speed.

Dumbledore just looked at her, waiting for her remaining words. Jade Hamasaki really could not help but salute this Headmaster of being able to look through her thinking, "Rather than just dodging, maybe we can teach the students ways to have other small little magic tricks to disrupt the DeathEaters' attack pattern? This side-course can be made for fun and relax their little nervous minds."

"Hah. You are brilliant, Professor Hamasaki. And you can call me Dumbledore since we are both at the same rank now." He smiled as he ruffled her hair. Jade fled away from the closeness that emanated from Dumbledore's touch of her scalp. Blushing without her own control, she just smiled back slightly, and spoke in her normal voice, "Dumbledore-san."

Dumbledore managed to lower down his surprised look on his face, remembering that the suffix – san – is just a language of the Japanese. /

* * *

"We just decided on this new course a day ago as we face the Dark Lord Voldemort..." 

Gasps could be clearly heard from the tables as Dumbledore spoke. However, somewhere in the Gryffindor table's student did not have any shock over this as they had faced this 'monster' before. The boy-who-lived Harry Potter just could not stop himself from scoffing at his peers' cowardice at the mention of this nemesis of his but then a straight gaze really caught his attention as the new DADA professor looked at him and smirked in her unique way then she broke her gaze at him and stared into blank space.

"Allow this new professor of Hogwarts to say a few words in her first time here." Dumbledore suddenly announced, having his hand fingers pointing at the blonde headed woman in white dress robes. Jade Hamasaki really was caught unaware as silence greeted the hall as the students waited for their new professor to speak up...

Her inside really screwed up nervously like never before... She hates to teach! But her master just forced her into conformity... Breathing out a huge puff of white air, she stood up with the students' weird look at her and she just sighed exasperatingly.

Her face just grew redder and redder as she wrecked her brain, trying to speak up in front of her future students. This is really making her look crazy!

Her voice shook greatly but continued bravely, not wanting to let others look down on her completely, "I do not know what to say now. But be brave... the dark is never easily defeated by one person alone... though there are exemptions among us." She puffed her breath again in relief this time and returned to her seat.

Smiling, Dumbledore signaled the start of the feast.

* * *

She settled down on her futon and stared into the black ceiling without any thoughts. She glared at it for seconds before closing her eyes at last; this feast was really tiring for her. She had to keep up her position as a 'sensei' for the younger students even though it was not a thing as ordered by anyone to do. 

Jade Hamasaki is just a proud lady who thinks high of her status as she had been. Because having being a psychological doctor for the muggles for a decade, she had been well-respected by her patients and others due to her great skills in teckwando. But now... no one knew of her real mastery in both ways and they are still not knowing anything about her yet.

'Do not force yourself unnecessarily, imouto-chan!' A voice sounded in Jade's head and Jade just sighed again the 'don't-know-how-many-times-already' time.

Jade scoffed inwardly and drifted into sleep...

* * *

**_TBC... _**

_Author notes: This is an update with lesser words from the previous two chapters! And Lunar New Year is coming... I am Singaporean Chinese and is looking forward to this day! HA! Ciao! _

_Please RR! Thank you soooooooooo... much! _


End file.
